


AU August Promare Shorts

by wildheartsneverdie



Series: AU August [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - Deserted Island, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, kid Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: All my under 1k AU August prompts in one easy to find location.1.  Stranded! - Meis & Gueira - Meis and Gueira are shipwrecked on a beach2.  Galo's Best Day Ever - Kid Galo & Kray - Galo becomes Governor for the Day3.  The Wild Blue Seas - Lio, Galo, Gueira & Meis - Lady pirates are awesome!4.  All's Fair in Love and Pokemon - Galo and Lio battle pokemon
Relationships: Gueira & Meis (Promare), Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: AU August [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861510
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Stranded!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Gueira are stranded on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one is Deserted Island

Sea water licked at the toes of Meis’ prone form. “Uh-uhh…” he groaned, cracking his eyes open. His vision swam until he focused on a hand. “Gueira!”

Immediately, he sat up. “Gueira! Gueira!” He shook the unconscious man.

Gueira coughed weakly. “Where- Where are we?”

Meis looked around. Sand and salt water stretched before them. “I don’t know. I remember the storm—”

“We were tossed overboard.” Gueira added, taking one of the dark-haired man’s hands. “Meis.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re stranded!!”

***

Meis put himself in charge of gathering driftwood. He leaned it up against some rocks high above the water line to create a lean-to. Gueira wandered the beach looking for anything edible.

“Maybe… if we make fire, we can cook this seaweed.” Gueira dropped an armload of slippery seaweed near the rocks Meis had arranged for a fire pit. Meis made a face. “Come on, they eat seaweed in Japan and stuff. Beggars can’t be choosers, Meis!”

“Can’t you find some coconuts or something?” Meis poked at the seaweed with a stick.

“I don’t think there’s any coconuts on the beach, but I’ll see what I can do.” Gueira stuck his tongue out before sauntering away.

Just as Meis was pondering if he could fashion a bed from seaweed, he heard Gueira cry. “Meis! I found a crab!”

“Where!?” Meis hurried over to see a tiny crab, roughly the size of his thumbnail.

“I think I’ve figured it out…” Gueira held a hand out for the crab to crawl on, but it turned and went the other way. “This crab came from the sea and we came from the sea. One day we’ll die and this crab will eat us. We’ll become a part of the circle of life. We’re all connected! I figured out the secret of alchemy!”

“We did it!” Meis hugged him. “—oh, but how is that going to get us off this island?”

“Hey, you two.” An unfamiliar voice said.

Meis turned to see an angel in a big straw hat. “Lio… is that you?”

“I bought popsicles.” He passed each of them a frozen confection.

“We’re saved!!” Meis and Gueira cheered in unison.

***

“What are they doing?” Galo asked as he watched Meis and Gueira discuss the benefits of seaweed consumption.

“I can’t take them anywhere.” Lio sighed. Maybe it had been a mistake to invite them to come along on this beach trip.

“Oh no! A tropical storm!” Gueira exclaimed. He pretended to get blown down the beach by a fierce wind and Meis followed.

“Don’t look at me.” Galo took a bite of his popsicle. “They’re your roommates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, they both end up severely sunburned.


	2. Galo's Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo becomes Governor for the Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one is Role Reversal

**MY BEST DAY EVER**

A Report by Galo Thymos

I had to wear a nice jacket and I was nervous I would spill something on it. But I didn’t and this was my Best Day EVER!!! Last month, I wrote an essay for class called “Kray Foresight is My Hero” and then I got selected to be Governor for the Day because my essay was so good. (Thanks for your help, Mrs. Costas!) I got to spend all day with my hero Kray Foresight! He’s really cool and he’s my hero.

We had a press conference and a lot of photos were taken with me and Kray together. He set me on his shoulder like he used to do when I was little. I felt so tall!

At the press conference, I declared it FREE ICE CREAM DAY. Kray said, “You can’t just make it free ice cream day. That’s not how the world works. I’m sorry, Galo.”

BUT! Guess what?

A bunch of businesses made it Free Ice Cream Day anyway! Kray told me later it was “good public relations” and he was really proud of me for having such a good idea.

Kray gave me money and told me that I should go get him coffee because I was Governor for the Day. I got his most favorite coffee, because he told me it was an Caffe Americano. I got one for myself as well, but it was really bitter. Kray has sofisticated taste.

We went to lunch together and it was just me and Kray. We got burgers and I ate three. Kray said I had a good appetite! Kray had a salad with his burger. I’ll get a salad next time. Maybe.

After lunch, I had to sit in some meetings. They were kind of boring, but Kray let me sit next to him at the front of the table. The guys were talking about the Burnish and I said, “Maybe we can just ask them why they’re burning things.” Kray said it was a good idea.

And then Kray asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. I told him I want to be a firefighter!! He said that I should make my dreams come true and he’ll make sure I get into Burning Rescue. He belives in me! That’s why he’s my hero! Well, it’s 1 of the reasons he’s my hero. I promised him I’d make it into Burning Rescue one day.

Then his secrerty drove me home and we stopped and got free ice cream.

And that was my best day ever.

Signed,   
Galo Thymos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much this is an actual alternate universe because it could conceivably happen prior to the start of the movie. It was fun to write though!


	3. The Wild Blue Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lio in search of Kray's special cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is Pirates.  
> They're also all girls in this one because lady pirates are awesome.

Lio enjoyed when a plan came together. With Vulcan and his men defeated and locked in the ship’s brig, the Parnassus was theirs to plunder. “Load up as much as you can. We need food and supplies so focus on that first. Anything of value that we can’t take, we’ll dump into the sea. Leave nothing for Foresight!”

The crew cheered and broke up to start working as Lio hopped down from the wooden crate. Lio trusted them to follow her orders and didn’t care if they pocketed any ill-gotten gains for themselves. She ruled her crew through respect and her two first mates who kept everyone in line.

“Boss, you gotta check this out.” Gueira looped an arm through Lio’s and pulled her over to the deck railing. She handed Lio the spyglass and pointed to the dark shape of a dinghy against the water. “Check out the badonkadonks.”

“The what?” With a sigh, Lio lifted the spyglass, taking a moment to sight the person rowing in the dinghy. As Gueira had described, the rower was indeed a rather buxom woman in a ruffled dress. “What in the world is she doing?”

Meis joined them at the railing. “Scared her off probably. We’re dirty pirates an’ all.”

“I’m a very clean pirate, thank you.” Lio tugged at the ruffle on the front of her white shirt. She sighed again, feeling that this was going to be a pain. “We can’t just let her row out to sea.”

Meis held her hand out for the spyglass and Lio passed it to her. “Nice. Nice jugs of milk.”

“Don’t be gross, you two.” Lio leaned over the rail. “Excuse me! What are you doing?”

“Rowing back to America!” the woman called back.

“Do we tell her she’s going the wrong direction?” Gueira asked with a snicker.

“Or how far away that is?” Meis pondered.

“You can’t row to American from here!” Lio called out. “Come on back, we won’t hurt you!”

“He’s sending me away to find a suitor!” the woman cried out. “I won’t marry anyone! Especially some man!”

“Wait! Are you Kray’s special cargo?” Lio asked.

“I’m a free woman!” The woman answered as she doubled down on rowing.

Lio rubbed her forehead. “We have to go after her. I’m not letting that fool commit suicide.”

“But—” Gueira protested.

Lio glared. “Mad Burnish doesn’t kill, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the boss.”

A short time later, Lio and another crewman Varys chased after the woman rower in a second dinghy. Lio had to give it to her, the mysterious woman really seemed to know put her back into rowing. “You idiot! Slow down! You’re heading further out to sea!”

“I can’t believe he betrayed me! Sending me off to get married like this!” the woman shouted back. “I’m going back to give him a piece of my mind!”

“You don’t have to get married. We won’t make you go back! You can do whatever you want.” Lio rose to her feet. “But please just stop rowing!”

The lady rower looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. They were blue eyes, Lio noted, in a very pretty face. Her dark hair had probably been nicely done up, but had started to fall out with her physical exertions. 

“You’re a woman.” The rower noted, slowing her oars.

“More or less.”

“You’re wearing pants.” 

Lio let her voice drop as the two dinghys drifted closer. “I can wear whatever I want out here.”

“I’m Galo. Galo Thymos.” The rower stood up, wobbling as the boat bobbed. “Can I really come with you?”

A high society lady like this Galo didn’t belong with a bunch of pirates, but really all Lio wanted was to get this woman to stop rowing out to sea. “For now.”

When the two dinghys were side by side, Galo reached out for Lio’s arm and Lio helped her aboard the second dinghy. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Lio Fotia. Captain of the Promare.”

“You’re Lio Fotia?! The infamous pirate captain?!” The woman’s mouth dropped. “You’re so short.”

Lio twitched, but held her temper.

“I like your pants.” Galo continued.

“Thanks. They have pockets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, Galo shows how much she can lift and becomes a part of the crew.
> 
> This was just a long way to a joke about pockets.


	4. All's Fair in Love and Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and Galo battle pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one was pokemon. Enjoy!

“Oh no!” Galo’s shoulder slumped dramatically and he staggered. Lio thought he might be overselling it. “I’ve been defeated. I guess I just wasn’t strong enough.”

“Yes yes yes! We did it!” The young trainer held her hand out and her sunflora gave her high five. She had on an oversized hat, so she could only be a young trainer on her journey to collect gym badges and challenge the Champion. 

“Here you go.” Galo handed the kid some pocket money. “You did a good job.”

“C’mon, Sunny! Let’s go!” The kid and the sunflora raced past Lio on the path to Fennel Village. Suddenly realizing who Lio was, the kid nearly tripped over herself.

“If you want to challenge me, see me at my gym tomorrow.” Lio answered before the question even left the kid’s mouth.

The kid nodded, her mouth hanging open. ”You’re really Lio, aren’t you?”

“Lio!!” Galo wrapped the smaller man up in a hug from behind. “What are you doing out here?”

Lio pushed away and whirled to glare at Galo. “You’re late! You promised to take me to dinner tonight!”

“Oh, I did, didn’t I?” Galo rubbed his hand at the back of his head. “Guess I lost track of the time while battling.”

Lio crossed his arms over his chest. Galo really couldn’t resist a pokemon battle once he locked eyes with another trainer.

“Don’t pout, Lio.”

“Walk me back to town then.” Lio held his hand out to Galo who took it with his usual easygoing smile. The two headed back to Fennel Village at a leisurely pace. “Do you think she’s ready to face my gym?”

“Hmm…” Galo pondered, swinging his arm as he held Lio’s hand. “She has a lot of spirit.”

Lio gave a short laugh. “That’s what you say about all of them.”

“And they all have spirit to make it this far!” Galo answered.

Lio sighed. “You could be a gym leader, you know.”

“There’s already a very excellent ghost type gym in town!” Galo squeezed Lio’s hand.

Lio squeezed back. “What about in the next town over? You wouldn’t be that far away.”

Galo replied. “I just like seeing the kids smile when they win. That’s what I really want.”

“That’s just like you…” Lio commented. 

Galo could have become Champion when he was younger, but stopped his challenge after defeating the young leader of Mad Burnish. Now the reformed Mad Burnish leader ran a ghost type pokemon gym in Fennel Village. And the boy who’d stopped Mad Burnish (and proved the real culprit of the plot to take over the world to be the Foresight Foundation) was now Lio’s boyfriend. The world was strange like that.

“Hey, do you want to pokemon battle?” Galo asked. “Loser buys dinner for the winner.”

“I always want to battle you.”

Galo grinned. “Great.” He let go of Lio’s hand and took several steps back to make room for their battle. “I’m definitely going to defeat you today! I won’t hold back!”

Lio knew all of Galo’s pokemon and their moves. But would Galo lead with his arcanine or with his squirtle? (Yes, Galo had a squirtle that was a ridiculous level because he thought it was cuter that way.)

“Did you choose your first pokemon?” Galo tossed his pokeball into the air. 

Lio drew out a pokeball with a sweep of his arm. “Of course.”

“Squirtle, I choose you!” Galo tossed out his pokeball and his favorite squirtle popped out.

Lio smirked. “I saw right through you. Rotom, I choose you!”

“Whaaaat?! You were supposed to use your chandelure!”

Lio struck a pose, aware that the two of them were starting to attract an audience. “Be prepared to buy my dinner, Galo!”

In the end, the restaurant was closed by the time they’d finished their battle and made it back to the village. Galo promised to buy Lio dinner on another night and they ordered pizza instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire type gym leader seemed to obvious for Lio, so I went with ghost type. It's more Aesthetic.


End file.
